The Turn of the Rogue
by Gothic Beatnik
Summary: A new student arrives at the Xavier institute who could greatly effect Rogue. Will Magneto be able to turn him into the ultimate weapon before Professor X can reach him? *Update- Ch. 2 added*
1. The new power

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Marvel. But I do wish I did.  
  
"I'm warning you, boy. You stay away from my daughter, you damn mutie! If it was up to me, you'd spend your life behind bars, freak. Now get out of here! If I see you again, I'll kill you!" The elder man's voice bellowed down the streets of the quiet neighborhood. His tirade ended with a baseball bat striking the young man's back. He landed hard with a thud on the cement road.  
  
The bigot slammed the door behind him, disregarding the fact that the "boy" had just saved his daughter's life with his powers. She had even said so herself, but as long as the hero was a mutant, he was no hero at all. The entire neighborhood would know about his mutation now. He had no choice to run. But to where?  
  
The young mutant pulled his jacket hood over his head, concealing his identity and started for the train station. But on his way, something in a newsstand caught his eye. Professor Charles Xavier: Advocate for Mutant Rights. "New York it is then," he whispered to himself.  
  
--- Later, at the X-mansion ---  
  
"Not a chance, girlie!" Scott Summers shouted across the yard of the mansion to his best friend. They had been racing back from school, but extremely confident of his physical abilities, Scott felt it necessary to taunt.  
  
Jean growled loudly at her friend's sexist comment. "That's it!" she retorted, and with a wave of her hands, Scott flew against a tree. "Why do you always have to start with your macho bull, Scott? Or should I just start calling you Duncan?"  
  
"You girls wouldn't understand," he replied coolly. She half sighed and half groaned, and then stormed inside the mansion. Scott just chuckled and gave himself a small smirk. The other boys from Bayville High, having spotted Scott be nailed to a tree by a girl, further taunted him.  
  
"Always a ladies' man!"  
  
"You're talking, Blue Boy?" was Scott's quick retort.  
  
"Hey, chicks dig the fuzzy one," Kurt laughed back. The group, Bobby, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Scott were now congregated around the X- mansion's front yard.  
  
"Ok, fuzz. I bet I can nail the next mutant to come near the mansion!"  
  
"Nail them? How?" Kitty asked. Scott chuckled, replacing his sunglasses with his uniform visor. "You're crazy, Scott! Can you imagine what the professor or, even worse, Logan would do if they walk out while you meaninglessly attacking someone?! Stop it! Let's go in, guys." Shadowcat turned and left, confident that at least one of the boys would have enough sense to stop their macho-fest.  
  
"That's fine, Kitty! You'll be safer inside anyway!" the boys shouted after her. She rolled her eyes, fantasizing about the cruel and unusual tortures Logan would inflict upon them when they get caught.  
  
"Uhh, excuse me. Is this Professor Charles Xavier's institute?"  
  
The group of boys turned around, shocked. They hadn't seen or heard anyone approaching them. They eyed the stranger; he was their age, in high school, with a muscular build, blue eyes, and brown hair. "Watch and learn, Oh-Fuzzy-One," Scott muttered behind him to the boys. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" he asked belligerently to the stranger.  
  
"No, I came here to get help. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you need it," Scott interrupted.  
  
"I guess I'd better go. I don't want any trouble."  
  
"It's too late for that, buddy." With that, an energy blast landed right next to the stranger's foot. "I missed that time on purpose. You ready?"  
  
"Lay off, man. I don't think you want any trouble."  
  
"Ooh, a challenge. Well, I accept." Another energy blast shot from Scott's eyes, but this time, it hit the other boy square in the back. It didn't even phase him.  
  
The stranger turned around, "I told you to back off, but I guess it's too late for that now." He spread his hands apart from each other in front of him in Scott's direction. He began to draw his hands towards each other, and from one hand a wave of fire erupted, chasing Scott away. The other hand waited on the other side of the flame wall and erupted with a wave of ice, which caught and entangled Scott.  
  
"What the. . .?" Bobby asked, perplexed.  
  
Scott blasted himself out of his ice-prison, but when he looked up, his opponent was gone. "Over here," the stranger's voice rang out from behind Scott. 'How did he get over there?' Scott wondered, now completely boggled by his opponent's varied assails. He turned to attack, but was met by more than a dozen projectiles that landed at his feet. It took him a few moments to realize that these were explosive, and barely dived out of range before the blast. Scott's macho hubris was now turned into fear.  
  
Scott fired off the floor at the stranger, but the moment he saw it coming, he disappeared with a small cloud of smoke left behind. Once the tree that was behind the stranger was sliced by the blast, the stranger reappeared. One of his hands was held in front of him, locking Scott into immobility. "That's enough. Let me speak to your professor, please." The defeated Cyclops could do nothing but succumb.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I was watching you boys down in the yard, and I must say, I am very disappointed. And as for you, Gregory, I apologize for my students' poor behavior. I hope you were not harmed," Professor Xavier spoke calmly. "Would you boys excuse us for a moment please? I'd like to speak to Gregory. And Scott, I'll speak with you after dinner." Evan, Bobby, Kurt, and Scott slumped out of the room, knowing a harsh punishment was awaiting them the next time they would see Logan.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Professor, but how did you-?"  
  
"We all have our little gifts," Xavier spoke to Greg's mind. "But as for yours, I've never seen anything like you. Even as I probed your mind, I couldn't locate your-"  
  
"Curse." Greg finished the professor's sentence. He looked down with his face in his hands, ashamed of himself.  
  
"Gifts. I don't believe you understand how much power you possess. Even I could not locate it."  
  
Greg looked up. His facial features began to change as well as his clothes, and before Xavier knew it, he was staring at an image of himself. "Oh, my. Well, I understand that you're tired right now and having a hard time with your powers. Don't worry, Greg. We're here to help-all of us. I'll have someone show you to your quarters." Greg nodded slowly, thanking the professor, and changed back into his normal form. Before he reached the door, a girl with white streaks down the center of her hair bumped into him while entering the room.  
  
"Uhh!" Rogue grunted as she fell. "You called for me, professor?" she asked as she glared at the new student. He smiled at her, despite her dirty looks.  
  
"Yes, Rogue. Would you show Greg to Kurt's room please?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. Still on the floor, she turned her head back to get up, but the new kid was reaching his hand down to help her up. "No! Wait! I don't have my-" she couldn't finish. The boy took her bare hand and helped her up, still smiling. "-gloves on. . . Oh, my god." 


	2. Kitty

"He's evolving amazingly, Logan. So far, my attempts to probe his mind have been unsuccessful. Maybe you should train with him," Professor Xavier said in his usual comforting voice.  
  
"Train with him? You don't even know what his powers are! How can you expect me to do anything for the kid if you can't? I'm no babysitter," Logan snapped.  
  
The professor sighed, but before another attempt to convince Logan could be made, Dr. McCoy walked in. "Bright and good morning, gentlemen! I've been researching the new recruit's genetic information, and I believe you will find this quite fascinating." Beast produced a chart from the pocket of his lab coat. "Gregory possesses the X-gene where we all do, chromosome 20. However, his mutation was mutated, for lack of a better phrase, and two additional identifiable X-genes were found on chromosome 21 and 22, enhancing his mutation."  
  
"That's peachy, Hank. But what ARE his powers?" Logan demanded.  
  
Dr. McCoy sighed, disappointed at himself, "I'm afraid only the good professor could answer that."  
  
"Or maybe someone who gets close to him. . ."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, like, Kurt the new recruit is your roommate, right?" Rogue groaned slightly at Kitty's constant gossip. Usually she could zone it all out, but lately something had been bugging her, even she couldn't determine what is was. Deep in thought, the gothic girl sat quietly eating her lunch with Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Ja, Greg."  
  
"That's like so cool! So, what's he like?"  
  
"Ehh, I don't know. He's pretty quiet."  
  
Too annoyed to remain reticent, Rogue burst out, "He's probably some sorta freak!" The image of him touching her the night before was haunting her. But it had no effect, there was no exchange-- in power or memories. Rogue had found herself terrified, not liberated by human contact; she couldn't explain why.  
  
"He's seriously cute!" Kitty defended. "And he's probably nice."  
  
"Vhy don't you find out for yourself?" Kurt asked and pointed to Greg, who was walking through the cafeteria with Scott.  
  
"Hmmph! I will!" Kitty replied with a smile. She waved the two boys over to join them. "Hey, Scott. Hi! I'm Kitty!" she said perkily to the new boy.  
  
He smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, Kitty. My name is Greg." Already, Kitty was gawking at him, admiringly. She probably would've stayed like that if Rogue didn't elbow her in the ribs. "Nice to see you again too, Rogue," he continued with his smile.  
  
"So have you like recovered from Macho-Boy over here, Greg?" Kitty continued with a slight dirty look towards Scott.  
  
"Yeah, it was all a misunderstanding. We're fine now, I think," he started to blush towards the end of his sentence as he noticed how Kitty was gazing at him. Luckily, she was interrupted by Scott.  
  
"So what are your powers, Greg?"  
  
"Well, the thing is, I don't really know for myself. It's kind of all over the place, but my first uhh 'evolution' was this." Greg reached out his open hand over the table. It glowed yellow briefly, then a can of Coke materialized. "It's the only thing that I can really control," he concluded and set the can down.  
  
"That's like so amazing!" Kitty burst out after a gasp. She picked up the can of Coke to verify its reality and started drinking it (a/n uh oh not Kitty on sugar). "Can you make like anything?"  
  
"Pretty much," he said with a smile again. This time it was different though; it was more charming than friendly. He pulled his hand out from under the table and opened it, revealing a pink rose. He handed it to Kitty, then walked away to class. Kitty could do nothing but turn the color of her gift, as Rogue just stared in disgust, but mostly jealousy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Cowboy, come here," Logan ordered the new recruit to the danger room. As Greg approached, Logan continued, "Right. Since no one can figure out your mutation, I thought I'd get a little first-hand experience. So today's exercise with be with me," he finished by extracting his claws with a feral growl. Logan probably forgot that he was fighting a sixteen- year-old kid, not Sabertooth.  
  
After the initial fear, Greg regrouped, transformed into Wolverine and extracted some claws of his own. "Very nice, kid. Let's see if you fight the way you look."  
  
Logan was shocked at how evenly matched he was with the kid. Twice he had caught Greg by the claws and tried to shatter his imitation claws, but without success. They too were adamantium. Greg finally delivered a blow to the side of Logan's head, but before Logan was about to regain his senses, Greg disappeared in a poof of smoke, reappearing behind him, except now he was flying. "What the hell?" Logan muttered in amazement. His eyes glazed over white as the ground shook and lightning struck Logan. Wolverine yelled in agony as the lightning blasted him through the wall of the danger room, shaking in spasms from the electrocution. Once his seizures calmed, he managed to mumble, "Not half bad, cowboy." 


End file.
